Marah and Kapri Meet The Straw Hat Pirates!
by HouseCity101
Summary: When the Straw Hat Pirates get sended to New York City by fanfiction hater, Miss Vexi, they meet up with Marah and Kapri and the two sister must make sure they don't discover fanfiction! But when the pirate crew do and become Miss Vexi's minions, Marah and Kapri must team up with there friends and the Straw Hats, stop Miss Vexi and save fanfiction and the world! Rated T for safety!
1. Miss Vexi's Villainous Plot!

**HouseCity101 here and I'm giving you the first chapter of "Marah and Kapri Meets The Straw Hat Pirates"! In this chapter, you'll read how the Straw Hat Pirates got to the real world by Miss Vexi and they will land in New York City where Marah and Kapri will meet them there!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, One Piece or other real world stuff! OCs belong to me!**

**Enjoy :D!**

* * *

One night in a mysterious island on the ocean, lived a villainous woman who hated fanfiction. Her name was Miss Vexi Vexer. Miss Vexi was a ruthless young woman who really hates fanfiction. Ever since she joined the fanfiction site, Fanfiction Crazy, she started making good stories until one day, other people hated her stories and that made Vexi mad. Miss Vexi decided to leave Fanfiction Crazy, saved her profile and stories with her and declared revenge on the fanfiction site for what it done to her!

Now, in her great island, Miss Vexi was reading stories on Fanfiction Crazy. Miss Vexi wears her everyday outfit. She wore a sleeved dress with lines of black and yellow, has long black gloves, wears black tights and wears long black high heeled boots that starts from her thighs. She also has long straight hair that is tied as a Japanese styled ponytail with a pin on it. She was looking at a romance/drama story called Twilight: Obivion.

"So wait! The girl becomes good and after that, they killed her in the end!?" Miss Vexi screamed. "That's freakin' crazy! I believed they didn't believed her because of there stupid minds! And why did I favorite this story! Un-favorite!"

She then went to the anime/manga category.

"Ugh! All of these stories the people that hate me are stupid! What else is-huh? What's this? One Piece?"

Miss Vexi looked at a One Piece page filled with lots of stories.

"Wow." She said. "This page looks popular to me. Let me search for it on Google."

As Miss Vexi searched for it on Google, she could not believe the total fandom the page has!

"Amazing! This series has everything! Maybe I should watch the first episode!"

6 hours later...

"Cool! This is amazing!" Miss Vexi said. "So the Straw Hat Pirates are the main characters of the series? Amazing!"

Miss Vexi then spotted something on the One Piece fanfiction category.

"Huh? What's this? "Straw Hat Pirates Vs Fanfiction"?"

When Miss Vexi read the whole story, she was amazed that the pirate gang got rid of fanfiction at the end.

"Wow. I didn't know the Straw Hats could hate fanfiction so much!"

Miss Vexi then had an villainous idea.

"That's it! What if I create a machine that can bring the Straw Hat Pirates into the real world, then, I can show them fanfiction and maybe they can get rid of it forever! Its perfect! That way, Fanfiction Crazy will be its last!"

Miss Vexi laughed evily and started building a machine. When she was done, she finally had done it.

"Yes!" She shouted. I call it, the Transporter Ray! This machine can bring the Straw Hat Pirates into a different world, like our world, and once they come to me, they'll help me get rid of Fanfiction Crazy and I will have my revenge! AHAHAHAHA! Now, let's start!"

Miss Vexi selected the One Piece category on the machine, selected the Straw Hat Pirates and searched where they are and fianlly founded them.

"Aha! There are the Straw Hat Pirates! Now, to make a whirlpool portal to my world! Oh I'm so happy!"

As Miss Vexi danced around, she accidentally pressed New York City on the place selection. When she was finished dancing, Miss Vexi selected the whirlpool portal, close to the Straw Hat's direction.

"There! Huh? "You have already selected the place selection"? Ha! Who cares! Let's just start it up already!"

As Miss Vexi pressed send, the machine started to turn on and a beam of light blue came out of the machine, sending it into the sky to the One Piece world.

"Yes! I hope it works! Because soon, it will be the end of fanfiction, forever! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Miss Vexi's evil laugh echoed out on the whole island, as a thunderstorm was coming in.

* * *

Somewhere in the beautiful night sky, was the world of One Piece. And in this world we see the Straw Hat Pirates on there ship, the Thousand Sunny in the New World. Inside the ship, the pirate crew where almost ready for dinner. Luffy was playing with Usopp and Chopper, Zoro was sleeping, Sanji was cooking, Robin was reading, Nami was walking around the ship, Brook was playing his violin and Franky was in his workshop, making something for a special friend of his. Nico Robin.

Franky had developed a crush on Robin since he rescued her from Enies Lobby. Robin seems to notice his crush on her, but she thinks its just friendship. Ever since Franky met up with Robin again two years later, he tried to impress Robin with his new looks and it worked, but only just friends stuff. There was this time where Franky once saved Robin from a Marine attack and she thanked him for saving her, but still it was friendship. So tonight, Franky decided to give her a locket, with a picture of her smiling face in it by giving it to her secretly during dinner. Suddenly, Nami came in without Franky looking at her and she sees him making a heart-shaped locket, made out of wood and had a picture of Robin in it. Nami smiled at him.

"Nice locket." she smiled.

Franky saw her and quickly hides the locket behind his back.

"Nami! Do you even knock!?" Franky said.

"Sorry. I notice that you're making a locket for Robin. Do you like her or something?" Nami questioned.

"Nooo! I don't like-like Robin! Where just friends! And its not like I developed a crush on her since I saved her in Enies Lobby, right?"

"Really?"

Franky sighed and showed Nami the locket.

"Okay. I do like her and this is the locket I'm going to give to her."

"Oooh!"

"What?"

"Robin and Franky sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G.!" Nami teased.

"Stop it, girlie!" Franky said.

"First comes love, then there's marriage, then there's a baby in a baby carriage!"

"Quit it! Forget it! Anyway, I decided to give it to her during dinner when I sit next to her!"

As Nami stopped laughing, her smiling face turned into a worried face.

"Uh...Franky?"

'Yeah, Nami?"

"I don't think you should give the locket to Robin during dinner."

"Why would you say that?"

"Its because of...Sanji."

Franky started to become scared of this. "What do you mean by Sanji?!"

Nami decides to tell him the truth.

"You see, Franky. During breakfast, lunch and dinner, Sanji watches me and Robin from our other crew members flirting and talking with us. Sanji is the hawk of the table and he will know what will happen next! So if Sanji sees you giving that locket to Robin, you'll be killed for life!"

"Aah! I don't want that to happen, ever!" Franky screamed out.

"Good! So maybe hold on to it after dinner and then you'll give Robin the locket. Got it?" Nami said.

"Uh...yeah!" Franky said.

"Good! See you at dinner!" Nami smiled as she left the room leaving Franky sighed fearly.

* * *

Somewhere in the sky, the light blue beam came out from the sky and went into the ocean, creating a whirlpool portal full of light and fog that roamed around the ocean.

* * *

Later on, it was dinnertime and Sanji was serving out the food. When all of the Straw Hats came to the dining area, Franky saw Robin sitting there and completely sat next to her. Robin looked and smiled at him and Franky smiled back at her. Sanji looked at this and made a glare at Franky and when the shipwright saw him, he turned away from Robin. Franky remembered Nami's warning about Sanji on the table.

_Sanji is the hawk of the table and he will know what will happen next!_

* * *

Then Franky daydreamed about him in an abandoned hellish area with a dark red sky. Suddenly, he saw something flying around the dark red sky as it was Sanji as a hawk.

_FRANKY! YOU GAVE ROBIN-CHWAN THE LOCKET! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!_

Sanji made an eagle screech and was about to charge at Franky. Franky tried to run as fast as he can away from Sanji until he run over Nami.

_Franky! You didn't listen to my warning!_

_I did Nami! I did!_

_Of course you did! But since you gave Robin the locket, Sanji's gonna kill you now!_

Franky turned to Nami's direction to see Sanji in his normal self, looking angry at Franky.

_Sanji! I'm sorry, okay! And when did you turn into a hawk!?_

_I can Franky! I really can! AND NOW WHERE GONNA KILL YOU!_

_"Where"!?_

Franky looked to see Nami laughing evily and transforming into a witch-like monster while Sanji smiled evily and transformed into his eagle form, scaring Franky.

_Let's get him!_

Sanji and Nami both said as they opened there mouths wide and about to eat Franky as the shipwright screamed. Suddenly, a voice called out Franky.

_Franky?!_

* * *

Franky went back into reality as he saw his friends in scared faces when they felt the ship shaking fiercely. Franky hid the locket in his shirt pocket.

"What's going on!? I'm scared!" Chopper said as Robin comforted him.

"Nami!" Luffy shouted. "Go see what's going on!"

"Got it, Captain!" Nami said as she went outside of the ship. To her shock, she saw some light in the ocean while fog was around the sea.

"Guys! Come outside!" Nami shouted as the rest of the Straw Hats looked to see a whirlpool glowing in the sea and was on Sunny's direction!

"Sunny! I got to save her before she gets to that whirlpool!" Franky said as he tried to move the ship away from the whirlpool.

Sunny got away, but to the Straw Hats horror...the ship got in the whirlpool as it was spinning around and around.

"Everyone! Get inside!" Luffy said.

The gang went inside the ship as Sunny went into the glowing light. The Straw Hat Pirates where screaming in fear as they and Sunny all went inside the whirlpool to the shining light as everything went to black...

* * *

Then...it was dawn as the dark sky unleashed the half rising sun on the sky as Luffy was the first to wake up. When he woke up, he saw all off his friends unconscious and on top on one another. Luffy founded Nami on top of Zoro and decided to wake her up.

"Nami!? Nami, wake up!"

As Nami woke up, he saw Luffy.

"Luffy? What hap-AAH!"

Nami discovered that she was on top of Zoro and Zoro got up to see her and they both screamed.

"What the heck!" Zoro screamed.

"Well sorry! I was on top of you!" Nami screamed.

"Oh. What happened?" Usopp said as he woke up.

"Yeah." Chopper said as he work up too.

"I'm alive!" Brook cheered and saw his friends. "What just happened."

Then Franky and Robin woke up.

"Was it all a dream?" Robin said drowsly.

"Morning already?" Franky drowsed out.

Then...the embarrassing thing happened to them! Franky's eyes widened as his both hands where touching Robin's breasts and Robin's eyes widened as he saw him doing that! Robin and Franky continued doing this while there hearts where beating, until they made a very loud scream that shake the ground!

AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

They both got off really fast while the rest of the crew where in shock. Robin and Franky looked at eachother and blushed madly.

"Robin! I'm sorry! I didn't know what happened!" Franky screamed.

"Its...okay. I...understand already." Robin said calmly but was still shocked at what Franky did to her. "Anyway, where are we now?"

"I don't know." Nami said. I guess we reached another island?"

"Maybe I should check out where we are." Robin said. "Ojos Fleur!"

When Robin called out her attack, it didn't work.

"Nothing happened." Nami said. Something wasn't right.

"Ojos Fleur! Ojos Fleur! Ojos Fleur!" Robin called out again, but nothing worked. "Something's not right here. I can't control my Devil Fruit powers."

"What!?" Luffy said. "That's crazy! Let me try! Gum...Gum...Punch!"

When Luffy called out his attack, nothing happened, letting the Straw Hats in shock.

"What?" Luffy said speechless.

Nami bring up her Sorcery Clima-Tact.

"Al least me Sorcery Clima-Tact is still here! Shower Tempo!"

When Nami commanded an attack, it didn't work to her horror.

"Oh my god! What the bell!?" Nami screamed.

"Diable Jambe!" Sanji commanded, but there was no fire on his leg. He tried the other, but it didn't work too.

"What the bell!? What happened to my fire!?"

"Heh! Too bad, Love-Cook." Zoro teased. "At least my swords are working!"

"Shut the bell up, marimo!" Sanji said angrily.

"My Pop Greens aren't working!" Usopp shouted. "But at least me other techniques are fine!"

"My Rumble Balls are okay too!" Chopper said.

"Yohoho! Even though my cane sword's powers are not working, I still have my instruments with me!" Brook said.

"My cyborg powers aren't working either! It only works on strength!" Franky added.

"What's going on here!?" Luffy said scaredly. "Why arent our powers working!?"

"It could possibly be that we must be at another world." Robin explained. "That could answer why our powers and skills aren't working."

"So that's it, huh!?" Nami said. "Well you're wrong! I'm gonna see where are we and prove to you, Robin, that we are in an island, inhabited by people like us! Come on, guys!"

Robin sighed as Nami and the rest of the crew decided to go outside to see where they where. Suddenly, when they opened the door...it happened. The Straw Hats' eyes widened to there horror as they saw a big lake on the ship, surrounded by a lot of trees and tall buildings! The crew where speechless by this! They where actually at the real world! New York City! Miss Vexi's machine actually worked! Luffy was the first to speak.

"Where...are we?"

To be continued...

**HouseCity101 presents...**

**Marah and Kapri Meet The Straw Hat Pirates!**

* * *

**And that was chapter one! Now that's how the Straw Hat Pirates got to New York City! In the next chapter, they'll explore New York City and meet Marah and Kapri for the first time! So I have to go now so good-bye everyone :D!**


	2. Straw Hat Pirates In NYC!

**Hello! HouseCity101 here and I felt like putting up another chapter for my new story, Marah and Kapri Meet The Straw Hat Pirates! This story is kinda like a movie as I felt it, but its still a good story! Anyway, in this chapter, the Straw Hat Pirates explore New York City and discover the real world stuff, then Miss Vexi discovers that her machine works and becomes angry, only to discover that the Straw Hats are at NYC and finally will meet up with Marah and Kapri as they finally meet the Straw Hat Pirates for the first time, comedy style!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Power Rangers or any real world stuff! OCs belong to me!**

**Enjoy :D!**

* * *

They just looked around at there location and they where actually there! The Straw Hat Pirates are at New York City, but they don't even know about the city or the other towns and places in the real world. The Straw Hats where still shocked about the location they where in. Nami was shocked and scared at this. Robin was right! She was wrong! Luffy's shocked face turned into a grinning face as he viewed the area around him in awe.

"WOW!" Luffy shouted. "This place is...AWESOME!"

"You think this place is amazing!? WRONG! Its not amazing! Its terrible! Guys, you gotta underst-"

"Its cool!" Chopper said as he interrupted Nami. "I'd never seen an island like this before!"

"Yeah! It is cool!" Usopp said.

"GUYS!" Nami said angrily.

"I guess it okay to me." Sanji said.

"Yohohohoho! I agree!" Brook said.

"Yeah! This place looks SUPER!" Franky said as he did his pose.

"I think it looks nice here. Besides, I don't see any Marines around." Robin smiled.

"Robin!" Nami said and then smiled at Zoro. "Well, at least you don't agree, right Zoro?"

"Heh...it okay to me." Zoro said.

When Zoro said that, Nami fell down anime style, defeated.

"Nooo!" Nami said when her face was on the floor. Robin went up to her, smiling.

"I told you I wasn't wrong." Robin smiled.

"I know, Robin." Nami said, still on the floor. "I know."

When Nami got up, she notice something wrong.

"Hey. This isn't our ship! Where on a houseboat!"

The Straw Hats realize that they are on a houseboat! They where in the wrong boat! Franky discovers this and screams to his horror.

"SUNNY! NOOOOOOOOO!"

The scream was so loud, it flew away some pigeons. Robin walked up to Franky and comforted him.

"Its okay, Franky." Robin smiled. "Will find Sunny somehow."

"How can we find Sunny WHEN SHE IS GONE!?" Franky sobbed. "SUNNY!"

"Robin! Could you calm him up!?" Nami shouted.

Robin had an idea as she had no other choice but...kissed him in the cheek. After Robin did a fast smooch to him, Franky sighed in happiness and fell on the floor.

"Super~!" Franky sighed.

"Don't mention it, Shipwright-san." Robin smiled at him and walked away.

The rest of the crew awed at this, except for Sanji, who hated it.

"I'm never washing this cheek off again~!" Franky cooed out.

Suddenly, water was splashed on Franky's face and Sanji was the one who did it. Sanji made an angry glare at him, that made Franky scared. Sanji hold on to his shirt and pulled him up to the cook's angry face.

"What do you want, Cook-bro?" Franky said.

When no one was looking, Sanji dropped him to the floor and put his foot on his forehead while lighting up his cigarette. He set his creepy angry face on the shipwright's scared face.

"Listen up, hitty cyborg. I know what you did last night with Robin during dinner and it ain't gonna be pretty. So hear this: If I see you getting kissed by Robin or you trying to kiss her, you'll be sorry. You got that?"

Franky nodded in fear.

"Good." Sanji said as he got off of Franky and walked away, leaving a scared Franky behind.

"Let's go check if anyone's in this boat." Nami said.

Nami, Usopp and Zoro searched around to find someone in the houseboat, but nobody was there.

"I don't see anybody here." Usopp said.

"Yeah. Me too." Zoro said.

"Well, if nobody's home, I guess we could get off the lake and get on to shore." Nami shrugged.

Luffy randomly grabbed a large paddle with him.

"Alright then! Let's go!" Luffy said excitedly as he rowed the houseboat all the way into the ground.

As the Straw Hats got on the ground, they left the houseboat behind and walked away. The crew then walked into the mall area of the place there in. A few people where staring at the Straw Hats in confusion and weirdness. Nami asked a person where they where and went back to her friends.

"I have some news on where we are!" Nami said. "The man said that we are in a place called Central Park!"

The rest of the crew where confused of the name, including Nami.

"What's Central Park?" Luffy questioned.

"The man told us that this is a park area and its very big, so the man gave me a map of the whole town!"

"That's cool!" Luffy cheered. "Where to go next, Nami?"

"We go...straight!" Nami said.

The crew kept walking and walking in the park, but then they took a break and then kept walking after five hours of walking, the Straw Hats finally got out of the park, but into the city...

* * *

Meanwhile in Miss Vexi's hidden lair, she was sleeping in her bed until her alarm woke her up. Vexi looked to see 8:42 on the clock and proceeded to check on her new invention.

"I wonder why the Straw Hat Pirates haven't come to my lair yet." Miss Vexi said as she put on her clothes and went to the machine.

"I'm sure it didn't work. Huh!?"

Miss Vexi looked to see that her transporter had worked! It actually worked!

"My invention! It worked! It actually worked! Yeah!" Miss Vexi cheered. "But wait. If my invention worked, then where are the Straw Hat crew!?"

Vexi checked to see what was wrong and it turns out that she accidentally pressed New York City on the place selection! She was shocked to see this.

"No! I transported them to New York City!" Vexi angered. "My happy dancing must have made me pressed the wrong location! Oh! I am such an idiot! I know! I will go to NYC and try to find the Straw Hat Pirates before someone else does and soon, Franfiction Crazy will be gone! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Vexi bring up some tools and started working on a new invention.

"Or maybe tomorrow!" Vexi said as she walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile in NYC, The Straw Hats continue walking on the sidewalks of the great city they don't know before. Luffy, Chopper and Usopp where amazed by the M&M'S World building, Nami was interested by the Sunkist billboard, Zoro was looking at a sign of a fighter wielding a sword, Brook looked at some ads of musicians and instruments, Robin was excited while looking at a Barnes & Noble building, Franky was thirsty while looking at a Coca Cola ad and Sanji had hearts in his eyes while looking at The Bachelorette ad. Unknown to the Straw Hats is that they where actually in Times Square.

"Where are we now?" Luffy said.

"Uh, this isn't Central Park. We must be in a different area." Nami sighed.

"But what is this place, anyway?" Zoro questioned.

The crew looked to see a teenage girl walking by. She had short, pink hair with pink bangs on her head. She wore a white belly shirt with a pink shirt under it with a white skirt. She also wore white tights and white go-go boots. She carries her white purse with her. Sanji wasn't interested with her, because she's a teenager. The pink haired girl looked at the Straw Hats in a blank face then smile as he happily ran to them.

"Ooooooh!" The girl said in awe.

"Huh?" the crew said while sweat dropped.

"Can I help you guys with something?" the girl said.

"Yes." Nami said. "We had left "Central Park" and we can't seem to know where we are."

"Sillys!" The girl joked. "Don't you guys know where you're act?"

"No." the crew said.

"You guys are in New York City! The greatest city in all off New York! Or we call in Manhattan for short. You are at Times Square! That's where everyone loves to go and ABC 7 News is at! In NYC, we have McDonalds, M&M'S World, Toys R Us, JcPenney, Barnes & Noble, Guitar Center, GameStop aaaaand Liberty Island! That's where the Statue of Liberty is! They also have The Lion King, Mary Poppins and Mama Mia musicals! Oh, and my name's Nadira Mark, but you can call me Nadira! Any questi-!?" The girl explained.

Robin went up to Nadira and put her hand on her mouth when she stopped talking. Nadira put Robin's hand away from her and smiled at them while the rest of the Straw Hats had there mouths on the floor and there eyes as the size of tiny dots.

"Wow." Nami said. "That's a lot of-"

"Talking." Robin interrupted. "Thank you, Nadira for the information, but will be on out way."

"But...what about the ship!?" Franky said.

"Oh yes. We forgot about Sunny." Robin said.

"Whaaaat!?" Nadira squealed. "You guys are the Straw Hat Pirates!? Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!"

"Finally!" Nami relived. "Someone finally knows us!"

"Wait. Where's you're ship?" Nadira questioned.

"When we got swallowed up by a whirlpool last night, we got stuck in a houseboat with no one inside." Franky explained. "And now Sunny's out there somewhere, will never find her! Sunny!"

Franky sobbed while the rest of the crew tried to comfort him. Nadira then have an idea.

"Don't worry! You and you're friends don't need to cry!" Nadira said

"We don't?" they all said.

"Nope! You can stay here for a while until you guys can find your ship! And I know just the place you can stay at! DoubleTree Hotel!" Nadira smiled.

"We can!? Oh thank you, pink lady!" Luffy said.

"Okay! Let's go!" Nadira said as she and the Straw Hat Pirates went to find the hotel.

* * *

In the DoubleTree Hotel of Times Square lived none other than Marah and Kapri Baxter! They live and work in the hotel as part-time spa assistants and they get paid real good. Marah and Kapri will do what ever it takes to keep saving more money to save there hotel room, no matter what it takes. They live in the Presidental Suite on the top floors and they get who beds. There two best friends are Vivi Ferguson and Nadira Mark. Vivi is very smart and is Marah and Kapri's right hand woman while Nadira is an artist, talks a lot sometimes and is the ultimate tour guide for the girls since she went to NYC when she was little.

Marah and Kapri are also members of the fanfiction site, Fanfiction Crazy. Marah likes to ship two people from her favorite TV shows, anime and cartoons on her romance stories while Kapri likes to put action, adventure and a lot of fantasy on her stories. There favorite show was One Piece. They look at every episode every Sunday on a livecast on there computer and like to ship people on the show. Kapri agrees with Luffy and Nami together and Marah used to think Sanji and Robin where together. But when Robin x Franky became more popular, she decided to go with the Frobin shipping.

Now today, Marah and Kapri where watching an episode from the Punk Hazard Arc where Ceasar Clown was capturing Luffy, Franky and Robin, including Smoker and Tashigi, who had there bodies switched by Law. At the end of the episode, Marah went to her profile page on Fanfiction Crazy and reviews some "Frobin" scenes.

"Mars, what are you doing?" Kapri said.

"Reviewing a scene from the episode we just watched." Marah said while typing.

"Its the shipping isn't it?"

"Yeah it is.

"Marah, if we ever met the Straw Hat Pirates right now, it would be...freakin' awesome that you would ship the whole crew."

"And done! Now for some stories! What's this? "Straw Hat Pirates Vs Fanfiction"?"

When Marah was done reading the story, her eyes widened in horror.

"Uh sis!" Marah shouted.

"What is it, Marah?" Kapri said.

"I think you should read this!"

As Marah showed her the story, Kapri just didn't screamed. She just stayed calm.

"So? Its just a story, Marah! There's nothing wrong about it!" Kapri smiled.

"But what if they do!?" Marah worried.

"Marah, its okay! The Straw Hat Pirates are not real! What are they gonna do!? Come into out door with Nadira!?"

Suddenly, the door opened and Marah and Kapri went in to open it. When they open the door, they had shock faces to see Nadira along with the Straw Hat Pirates!

"Hi guys!" Nadira said. "The Straw Hat Pirates are real! I met them in Times Square! Guys, these are my friends, Marah and Kapri!"

"Hi!" the Straw Hats smiled at them.

Marah and Kapri both awed in happiness and then screamed. "COOL! The Straw Hat Pirates are real!"

But then they realize the story that they just read a while ago.

"Oh no! The Straw Hat Pirates are real!"

* * *

**Okay! So that was the second part of the story! In the next chapter, Marah, Kapri and Vivi meet the Straw Hat Pirates and discover that there powers can't work in the real world, then Marah and Kapri try to make sure that the pirate crew don't discover fanfiction and then the sisters help Franky try to impress Robin! So this story will have Robin X Franky, Luffy X Nami and Sanji X OC! So good bye everyone :D!**


End file.
